


Hands

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-23
Updated: 2000-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Wired and horny, Ray requests something different from Ben.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Hands

## Hands

by mistress nona

Author's webpage: http://members.dencity.com/healingwoman/

* * *

Ray Vecchio couldn't sleep. As he sat up in bed, he looked down at the man lying next to him peacefully lost in slumber. Although he was wired and horny, Ray wanted to let Ben sleep a little while longer before he woke him and fucked him again. After all Fraser, who had been exhausted when he came in from work, could have easily refused his advances, but didn't. Ray reached out and softly stroked the thick chocolate brown hair away from Ben's forehead. After a moment he lifted his hand away from him and stretched. 

Ray retrieved his boxers from the pile of hastily scattered clothes on the floor, pulled them on and got up to get some water. Still awake, Dief watched him pad silently across the bare floor of the Mountie's apartment to the little kitchen. Dief got up from his place beneath the table and followed, hoping to weasel a three a.m. treat out of the cop. Ray got a short glass from the cabinet, filled it from the tap and leaned against the sink. He stared down at the wolf as he drank the water. 

"You already ate," he told him, keeping his voice low. 

Dief whimpered quietly. 

"No," Ray chided him. "Fraser'll get pissed with me, if I keep feeding you. Besides you'll have nightmares if you eat so late." 

Dief insistently shifted on his haunches and with his nose, he nudged Ray's thigh. Chuckling at his persistence, Ray finished off the water and put the glass on the drying cloth next to the sink. He went and sat upon the very edge of the bed to watch his lover sleep. 

The neon yellow and red sign lights from the building across the street flashed sporadically across Ben's face and chest. Ray sighed out a slow contented breath. Fraser was beautiful even in yellow and red. Ray crossed his legs in front of him, so that he could get more comfortable as he reached out to grasp the edge of the blanket that covered Ben. 

Ray drew it down, slowly revealing more and more creamy pale skin. Ben shifted slightly, turning his face away from Ray. He flicked his tongue over his parted lips, softly sighing in his sleep. Ray grinned to himself, noticing that wetting his lips was an obsession with Fraser. He did it even in his sleep. 

Ray drew the cover down more to where Fraser's hands lay on his stomach. He paused, feeling the surge of arousal rush through him. Ben had shown that an unbridled wildcat lay just within provoking distance beneath his cool vanilla exterior. And Ray, absently touching his throat and shoulder, still had the bite marks to prove it. 

He slipped the sheet entirely off Fraser's naked body. The Mountie didn't move and in the neon light Ray could see the skin of Ben's arms and upper shoulders prickle from the cold air. Ahh, he was a vision. 

Ray let his eyes travel down the length of Ben's body, and he flicked his eyes over the organ that lay quietly against his thigh. Ray admired his relaxed form and ran his eyes over him with renewed interest. He felt his own organ begin to stir between his legs and he took in a long breath marveling at how the very sight of Fraser excited him to an erection. He was even tempted to touch himself, to relieve that deep-seated ache in his groin. He moved his hand to his shorts but stopped short, startled by Fraser's soft voice. 

"Ray?" he asked, keeping his eyes shut. "What are you doing?" 

"How long have you been awake?" Ray asked, annoyed that he'd been caught. 

Fraser smiled that little smug boyish smile, but said nothing. 

Ray smiled in return. If Ben wanted to play, then he was willing. 

"Yes?" Ben asked as Ray continued to stare at him. 

"Touch yourself," Ray requested, his voice frank. 

Fraser's eyes came all the way open. He looked quizzically at Ray who chuckled at the look of innocent confusion, knowing that it was just a well-crafted act. 

"Excuse me, Ray?" he asked. 

"You heard me. Don't pretend you didn't, so do it." 

A sly glint lit Fraser's dark eyes and he murmured, "Yes, Ray." 

Ray felt his heart leap. He loved that passive meek role Ben was so good at playing and he watched Ben's hands move up to rest on his chest. He then lightly drew his fingers over his flat belly. With his right hand, he gently grasped his awakening cock. Ray hissed in a breath. Watching Ben's pale fingers closing about his magnificent erection was an incredible turn-on. 

Ben breathed out a shaky breath, and squirmed a bit to get more comfortable. He closed his eyes while he gently rubbed the pad of his thumb over the sensitive head, slightly pressing down on the moist weeping slit. He moaned sharply making Ray jump. He hadn't expected him to be so loud. 

"Yea, Benny," he whispered in encouragement, watching Ben's body arch and move in that slow fluid fuck-me motion. Ray shifted his eyes back to the busy hand stroking the long thick length up and down, slowly and teasingly. 

Ben sighed and tipped his chin back, exposing the bruised curve of his throat. Ray felt his erection begin to throb mercilessly at seeing those purpling marks. He remembered savagely biting and sucking Ben's throat as he made love to him earlier that night and it excited him to see the result of his handiwork. 

That high collar of the red serge definitely was not going to hide his love marks and Thatcher was going to have a field day when she saw them. He was a little ashamed to admit that he had done that on purpose, but the Mountie was his property and he wanted to prove it in that way. However, that was beside the point. He had better things to occupy himself with now. Looking at Ben, Ray admired the light sheen of sweat glistening on his lover's beautiful body and watched him shudder as he increased the force and speed of his hand. Those pale lips parted and he gasped out Ray's name. He spread his knees, beginning to jerk on his hard cock, oiling his tight fist with pearly droplets of precum. 

"God Benny you're so hot. It makes me want to do thing to you," Ray began slyly. "You make me wanna to fuck you... hard...make you take all of me, deep..." 

Ray paused, listening to the shuddering moan slip from Ben's lips and knew that he was pressing all the right buttons. 

"I always dreamed about throwing you face down across that little desk in your office, ripping off those stupid jodhpurs, holding your hands behind you and fucking your brains out." 

Ray chuckled when Ben whimpered and clenched his fist. 

"And of course, with you screaming, 'cause you just can't keep quiet, it's bound to bring the Dragon Lady running. What..." 

Ray's voice broke off in a gasp and he licked his dry lips. 

"...what a sight that'd'll be... me buried to the hilt and... and...when Dragon Lady get a gander at those hickeys on your neck, she's gonna pitch a fit." 

Panting, Ray tried to catch his breath. He was turning himself on. The image of Thatcher barging in on their little party was delicious. What was even better would be that she'd realize that her little Mountie mat was taken, taken by the very cop she'd despised. 

Ben moaned helplessly, incredibly aroused by Ray's words and by watching Ray watch him do something he reserved only for his most private moments, those moments, which were undoubtedly filled with erotic fantasies of Ray. 

Ignoring his own pulsing cock, which was tenting his boxer shorts, and the hot sense of tension and breathlessness coursing in him, Ray went up on his knees and bent over Ben. Unable to keep his hands off Ben any longer he swiped away Fraser's cum slick hands and held them down at his sides. Ben cried out with frustration, trying to pull his hands from Ray's grip, wanting to finish the job himself. Disregarding his plea, Ray laved Ben's moist chest with the tip of his tongue, and licked his hard nipples, cruelly biting them and making his lover arch up to him. 

Without hesitation, Ray slunk down the length of his body and plunged his mouth down upon his dark pink swollen rod. Screaming out his name, Ben jerked against him thrusting his hips up, and driving his stiff cock deeper into Ray's hot sweet mouth. He shuddered again, knowing if Ray didn't stop his merciless assault he wasn't going to be able to control himself much longer. 

Ray released Ben's right hand and held his hips down to keep him from choking him. Fraser immediately tangled his free hand in Ray's silky black hair, pushing his head down as far as it would go. Ben felt the pressure of Ray's lips and tongue swirling over and under him and relished the wet heat of Ray's mouth as he fucked it. 

Ray jammed his hand down between his own thighs, grasped his own dripping erection and worked his hand in rhythm with his mouth, up and down, up and down. He moaned through his nostrils. The scent and motion of the man beneath drove him out of his mind and it wasn't going to take much to get him off, but he wanted to time it just right that he would come when Ben did. 

As his orgasm rushed upon him, Ben opened his eyes only to find Ray's intent olive green ones staring back at him. It was only when their eyes locked that he lost it. His body bucked violently as he came, spurting hard into Ray's mouth. Ray tensed, giving into his own liquid release as he held Ben down and swallowed his cream gratefully. 

Ben collapsed beneath Ray, panting heavily, coasting down from the pleasure Ray had given him. Ray slid his body up the length of Fraser's and lay his head against the curve of his shoulder. Ben closed his arms about Ray's body, holding him close. 

"Like that, didn't you Benny..." he whispered saucily. 

"Mmmmm..." was his only answer. 

Ray waited for him to say something more, but when he heard the soft, deep and even breathing coming from Ben, he knew he wasn't going to get any more. 

"I love you, Benny," Ray murmured closing his eyes too. 

He was suddenly feeling less wired, less horny and very tired. 


End file.
